Dave the Diesel
Dave the Diesel, retitled 'Dave's First Day '''in American Releases, is the thirteenth episode of the first season. Plot The shunting yards were quite busy. The Main Line engines had to shunt their coaches and sometimes even trucks. The big engines weren't thrilled about this. "Disgraceful!" grunted Gordon. "Disgusting!" put in James. "Dispicable!" finished Henry. "We can't allow it! We need another engine, or else..." huffed Gordon. The Fat Controller arrived to see what the matter was. "What is going on here? Gordon, you're supposed to take the express! James, you have a slow goods to take! And Henry, you have the Local!" "We're not going unless you buy a shunter for us." said Henry and he wheeshed steam at him. So much steam that it blew off the Fat Controller's top hat. "Ugh, all right! I'll buy another engine... But I don't have much money to buy it. I'm mostly focusing on an extending the railways." But the Fat Controller considered; Sodor needed another shunter and an engine to deal with the goods trains too. He walked back to Winston. "I'll see what I can do, but before I do, I want to see you three at work! Do you understand?" "Yes sir..." mumbled the engines. "Good." and the Fat Controller drove away to Knapford. At Knapford, Neville was delivering coal and saw the Fat Controller coming. He stopped his inspection car and ran to his office. "What's the rush. sir?" asked Neville. The Fat Controller didn't reply; he closed the door before he could say a word. "Oh, my..." said Neville. The Fat Controller dialed a number on his cell phone and waited for an answer. "Yes. It's me, Sir Topham. Yes, I'm in jeopordy. No, I'm not playing the game show, I mean I need another engine. Oh, you have one? A brown class 11... Sounds perfect! Thank you! I'll pay it off my credit card." and he hung up. The Fat Controller was pleased and couldn't wait to try the engine out. He rushed out of his office and drove Winston back to Tidmouth Sheds to tell the engines the news. A few days later, a brown Diesel arrived at Crovan's Gate. He glanced over and saw a little orange Diesel on the narrow guage track. "Hello." he said shyly. The orange Diesel looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello. You must be the new purchase the Fat Controller had made. I'm Rusty." "I'm Dave. Yes, I am new here. Are all the engines Diesels like you?" "No, there's tons of steam engines here. But they're really friendly. Just wait and see." said Rusty and tooted his two-toned horn and oiled away. Dave smiled and saw a stout gentleman on the platform. "Ah, here's the fine purchase I made! I'm Sir Topham Hatt, controller of the North Western Railway." Dave was confused. "But everybody calls you 'The Fat Controller.'" The Fat Controller laughed. "That's just a nickname, and a tradition among the Hatt family. Ever since this railway was built, my father and my grandfather have been called 'The Fat Controller.'" Dave understood. "So... What's my job?" "Well, before you do anything, I want to make sure you're in good working order. Please go to the Dieselworks to be checked out. I've given your driver a map, so you shouldn't get lost." "Yes, sir." replied Dave and scurried off. Dave soon arrived at Vicarstown, then he saw a workshop. "There it is!" he smiled and went inside. He gasped when he saw a British class 52 with a hydraulic claw. "Diesel 10?!" DIesel 10 glared down. "Oh, it's you! I've been meaning to see you again." Dave's wheels wobbled uneasily. "Um, uh, what do you mean?" "Well, we worked together before, but I see you haven't see any steam engines yet." "No, I saw a few on the way here. Really nice guys, I must say." Diesel 10 clanked his claw, Pinchy, crossly. "Really? We Diesels are supposed to modernize this island, not befriend the enemy." "But what have steam engines done to us? They whistled hello to me!" Diesel 10 glared again and slowly rolled onto the turntable. Just then, the workmen came to see if Dave was ready to go. "You do realize that steam engines are horrifying, terrifying hunks of metal?" Dave gulped. "Uh... no?" "Well, they are! They're out of date and we're supposed to take over! Everybody knows that." "How come I didn't?" Diesel 10 groaned. "Listen to me right now, silly Diesel... Steam engines are ''enemies. We don't befriend them like we're cute, little teddy bears." "I'm not gonna change my mind about this. To me, steam engines are friends, not enemies." said Dave. This made Diesel 10 mad. He clanked Pinchy furiously. Dave backed away nervously. "Ok, you're in good order!" said the workmen. Dave was relieved. "Good. This means I can work with steam engines, not terrorise them like you." he said, and glared at Diesel 10. Then, Jack came to drop off supplies for the Dieselworks. He had heard what Dave had said and smiled at him. "Good. Steam and Diesel are supposed to be equal, not rivals." Jack said and glared crossly at Diesel 10. He drove away after dumping the supplies. Diesel 10 decided to give up. "Fine, be that way. But you'll be sorry!" He backed away into his shed and fell asleep. Dave was pleased and raced away to get instructions. Meanwhile, the big engines were skeptical. "I still don't know. Diesels haven't had the best history." said James. "Diesels can be kind, like me." replied Mavis, who was visiting. "Good point. I trust them until I see an evil grin on their face, which Diesel 10 showed the second he came here. I saw him rushing through the station." shivered Gordon. James sighed when a little Diesel arrived on the turntable. "Hello, what's my job?" he asked. Gordon and James exchanged looked. "What? Did I do something wrong?" "No! They're just fosspots." replied Mavis, "Your job is to be a station pilot at Knapford." "Oh, great! I love shunting!" smiled Dave and scurried off. The big engines were speechless. "A very kind Diesel." smiled Edward, "I can tell we'll get along just fine." "I guess..." grunted James. Dave handled the work easily was nice to steam engines and fellow Diesels like Mavis. But, more importantly to the Fat Controller, he also loved being Really Useful. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Mavis *Diesel 10 *Neville *Dave *Rusty *Jack *Sir Topham Hatt *Winston (does not speak) *Emily (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Salty (cameo) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes without Pics Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes